Danny's sadness goes awayA Shattered Heart!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first DP/MM X-over. In this story, Danny is sad because Paulina broke his heart. And he even starts crying in this story. Fortunately, he gets comfort and love from one person. Diana Lombard. How will this turn out? Find out next!


Hello everybody out there. I'm here for a new X-Over. It's my first pairing two characters from Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom and Marathon Entertainment's Martin Mystery. I had this on my mind for a long time now. You'll find out what happens in this story if you read on and find out.

So before I get on with this story, the ages of the characters are different from the T.V. Shows. (Excluding Martin Mystery. Their the same)

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom: Age 17

Tucker Foley: Age 17

Samantha 'Sam' Manson: Age 17

And lastly,

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton: Age 19

So I shall get on with it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way. All rights go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I also do not own Martin Mystery. All rights go to Marathon Entertainment.

* * *

Casper High School International - Sherbrooke Quebec, Canada - 2:39 pm.

We find our hero Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom sitting at all by himself. Normally he'd be with his best friends, Tucker Foley(a computer geek), Samantha Manson(a goth girl who comes from a rich family), and/or his older sister, Jasmine Fenton. But instead, he is all alone,because the love of his life, Paulina Sanchez has broken his heart. But, while he was alone his friends and sister were chatting with Martin Mystery(a blonde haired,flirtatious teenage paranormal investigator who worked for an agency called The Center), and his friends Java (a caveman) and Billy (an alien in human form), and they were discussing about Danny's depression.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Martin asks.

"Yeah, why he down?" Java added.

"Well guys, it's like this." Tucker started it off. "Paulina Sanchez broke his heart."

"WHAT?" Billy shouted. "Why would she do that?"

Sam took it from there, and said "Well, she said she never wanted to see his face around her ever again." and she also added, "And she also hit him so hard, he was bleeding."

***GASP!*** They all gasped in suspense at what they had heard. They did not know that Danny was upset because of that.

"I know, right?" Jazz said as she agreed to the trio's gasping. "It's just not right."

"I agree with you, Jazz." Sam stated.

"No boy at his age should be feeling like that at all." Martin added.

"Right." Java said as he agreed, "Java no like Danny sad."

"What should he do?" Billy wondered.

"Well, he's gotta find a way to snap out of this funk, before he goes insane in the membrane." Tucker said in geek speak.

"But how Tucker?" Sam asked. "There's no other girl who could be there for him."

"Uh...I think help is on it's way." Jazz interjected as she saw someone in blue jean kapris, a purple and pink long-sleeve shirt, with shoulder-length light brown hair and green eyes walking Danny's way. And oddly enough, it was Martin's step-sister, Diana Lombard. She also works for the center, and sometimes she gets annoyed by Martin.

* * *

She walked up to Danny, but before she came up to him, the ghost-boy was talking to 2 imaginary historical figures. One was Abraham Lincon, and the other was some guy from the War of Independence(who's name I do not know. And he was speaking with out a British accent)

"_Hey, could you guys be imaginary on the desk? _" Danny asked. "_This hurts my neck._" So the two went down to the table Danny was sitting at.

"Danny, you cannot give up trying to find love." Abe advised. "Giving up is never the answer to anything." he said again.

"Ya'know, I think Abe's got a point." The soldier added. "If the British hadn't given up, I'd be on the 5 dollar bill." he remarked.

Danny nodded, and said to "_True._"

"And, you never know." Abe said as he was telling him about what he sees, "The answer to your problem may be right there, to the side of you."

And Danny went out of his thoughts, and sees Diana right there next to him. She was always willing to help a sad boy in need of help.

"Hi there." she greeted, "You're Danny Fenton, right?" she asked the boy.

"Yes." Danny answered, "Who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Diana Lombard." she introduced herself to him, and she revealed, "I'm Martin Mystery's step-sister."

Danny was stunned to hear that, "You're Martin's step-sister? WOW!" he said with such amazement.

"I heard you were feeling down in the dumps." Diana said.

"Yes, you heard right." the ghost-boy informed her.

"Well, what's wrong?" Diana asked, "Why do you look so upset?"

*Sigh* "It's Paulina Sanchez. This girl I had a crush on." Danny said. "She broke my heart, and now I'll never be with her again."

"Oh, well how did she break your heart?" the brown haired girl wondered.

"It's like this." Danny said.

* * *

(Flashback) [Here's something for you people out there, I'm inserting myself into the story. Only in this universe I look allot different than I do in rel life]

_Danny was just minding his own business, when Paulina showed up and said, "DANIEL FENTON! YOU ARE A LOSER! I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME, BUT YOUR NOT THE GUY I WANT TO BE WITH AT ALL!" the way she sounded was really harsh._

_"WHAT?" Danny wondered as he started feeling like he was gonna start throwing a fit._

_"You heard me right!" Paulina started out roughly, "I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN, EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She said as she slapped him so hard he fell to the ground._

_"But-but I-"Danny was about to say something when Paulina cut him off._

_"NO BUTS, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GOD **** DAMN LOSER!" Paulin yelled. Then a young man in a quilted flannel jacket,blue t-shirt, and jeans with brown tennis shoes got really angry, and charged right at her. He ran her down with a spear wrestling move that Bill Goldberg used._

_"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU MEAN GIRL!" Alex said as he was furious. "Danny should not have to take this from you. He deserves better than you. You're too high maintenance, Paulina. No one can live up to your expectations!" Alex said again as Mr. Lancer showed up and saw what Paulin had done to Danny._

_"Ms. Sanchez, that's enough." Mr. Lancer said so firmly. "You're EXPELLED! Take your stuff and go home!" he said again as she was shocked to hear that, and so she did take her stuff and left. She was in trouble now._

_Then Mr. Lancer approached Danny and told him, "Mr. Fenton. Why don't you...Take the rest of the day off?" he requested him to do._

_"Thanks Mr. Lancer." Danny said so sadly. "I'll go home now. I just need some time to recover from my heartbreak." He said as he walked out the doorway._

_"Oh, before I go, I need someone to take my anger out on." Danny said as he wanted to beat someone up just to get rid of his anger._

_"I'll do it Fenton." Dash Baxter (his bully) walked up to him. "Take your best shot." He sais as he was ready to get punched. So Danny just socked him right in the jaw and walked off._

_When he got home, his mom and dad Jack and Maddie Fenton were watching the news hour. Danny knocked on the door, and both of his parents answered it. When they opened it they saw their son with a black eye, and his cheek was bleeding._

_*__**GASP!**__* "Danny, what happened to you?" Maddie asked._

_"Is there a ghost involved?" Jack asked._

_"No, there was no ghost involved." Danny replied. "It's Paulina Sanchez. She rejected me."_

_The folks gasped again. "What did she say about you?" Jack asked._

_"Well, she said I was a loser." Danny said as he was sad. "She said that was not good enough for her."_

_His mom was really pissed, but decided to not shout at her own son, so instead she told him, "Daniel Fenton, if there's one thing you are, it's good." Maddie said. "Anyone who has a problem with that can come and take it out with me." she advised._

_"Also, Mr. Lancer gave me the rest of the day off." Danny informed them._

_"Really? Okay." Jack said to his son. "Well, why don't you take it easy for a while in your room?"_

_"Thanks dad." Danny said as he was going up to his room. And so he laid down in his bed, and started crying._

* * *

"So, Paulina got expelled, and I was left with a broken heart," Danny finished his story. "And I feel like I'm gonna cry again." And so he started choking up a bit. Then tears started swelling up in his icy blue eyes. This was a shocker to everyone he knew.

"Aww, Danny don't be like that." Diana said comfortingly.

She then pulled the ghost-boy over her shoulder, and held him in her arms.

"Danny, you've gotta understand that things like this happen all the time." Diana told him soothingly. "But, look don't be so bummed out. Between you and me, I think that Paulina is too high maintenance for you."

"Huh?" Danny said as he looked up at Diana's eyes.

"You don't need anyone like her in your life." She said. "So, don't bother with her anymore. If you really want someone to love you...I'll be your girlfriend."

Danny was starting to feel a little better, "Huh? Y-you really mean it?" he asked.

"Yes." Diana answered. "I'll always be there for you no matter what.

"Oh. Thank you, Diana." Danny said as he rested his head on Diana's chest. This made her blush a very bright red on her face.

"Uh...Danny. You can let me go now." Diana said nervously. "I think you made your point."

"Oh. *ahem* Right, sorry." Danny apologizes.

"So, may I sit with you?" Diana asks.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Danny replied. So she sat down next to him.

"Diana, I don't know what I would have done with out you." Danny said as he was wide-eyed. "Thank you."

"Oh...It was nothing." Diana said back to him. "Come here you." She pulled him towards her, and she pressed her lips against his, which mad Danny start turning red in the face.

* * *

***GASP!*** This of course stunned everyone. They were shocked to see this new relation ship between the ghost powered boy and the beatiful and smart girl.

"Mmph. Mmm." was all that Danny said as he melted into the kiss. Diana broke away from it so Danny could breathe.

"WOW!" Danny said as he was about to explode with happiness. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeee. Wahooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he exploded with joy and so forth. "Diana, I love you." is what Danny said to her.

"I love you too Danny." Diana said back to him. "So you want me to walk you back to your room?" she asked.

"Sure, okay." Danny said. So they walked back to Danny's bedroom while their friends were sitting there mouth agape.

"Danny and my SISTER?" Martin shouted. "Ammmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing!"

"Java so happy for them." Java said while he was crying tears of joy.

"Who would have thought that Diana would be the one to help him." Tucker said as he was amazed.

"You're not jealous, are you Sam?" Jazz asked.

"No Jazz." Sam stated. "For all I know, Danny deserves her. And besides, I'm a loner. I'll find a guy who's just my type someday." she was confident that she will find her guy, someday...In the future. Who knows when that will be.

"I hope that they do a good job on the next case." Jazz said.

"Me too Jazz." Sam agreed.

"Good luck you both." Billy said as he watched in the distance.

But unbeknownst to them, M.O.M.(the Mystery Organization Manager) was was watching as well, and she said, "I give this a 10 out of 10."

* * *

So back at Danny's bedroom in his new apartment complex, He and Diana were making out on the bed. Danny brushed his fingers through Diana's hair. And she was enjoying it.

"Oh Danny, you sure are a nice guy when it comes to a girl like me." Diana complemented him.

"Thanks. Danny said. "Anything for you, babe."

"Oh, stop it Danny." Diana countered. "You're making me blush."

"Oh sorry." Danny apologized again. The twosome laughed in harmony together. So this was now the start of their new relationship.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, Danny and Diana are now an item. So please let me know what you think of this in the comment below.

So, until next time fans. This is Alex Desoto saying, We'll be seeing you on this very site and DeviantArt!

Bada-BANG!


End file.
